Snow Globe
by rusame
Summary: General Winter desides to kidnap Ivan when he's little and force him to work at Tinos toy shop factery evry winter. He makes him wear a maid dress and couler ;D . When Ivan get's older he gets sick of it and kills him. And stuff hapens. :D


Hi~ This is my first fanfic I've posted up. It's realy dark and don't ask... It's weird. Just to let you know it has no yaoi in it D:. My other storys will though :D. Well, it sort of has yaoi in it. It has General Winter being all freaky and perverted. I don't like him this. ;O;

* * *

Hello, Comrade. Before we begin I thought I should tell you; my name is Ivan Braginski. This is my story.

So, one very unusually hot night, in Russia— I knew for a fact it wouldn't snow for a while—I finally had my revenge. My faucet pipe was covered in blood. Not just that but my hands and body too. It looked beautiful. The perfect shade of red splattered all over me. It was what all humans contained and every human has experienced. It was a part of everyone's lives. Even if just for a little. But I however, have experienced it a lot. I've come to like—no, love blood.

I licked the blood off my faucet pipe. It tasted deliciously bitter. A bit a pleasure went down my body. I licked the rest of it off, feeling even more aroused. I didn't bother licking the blood off my fingers. It was time to dissect my 'prey'.

This prey wasn't any ordinary prey. He was my worst enemy yet best Ally. At that moment—as you can tell—we weren't playing the Ally part. In case you think its Alfred, it wasn't. This is before I even knew he existed.

This enemy of mine froze me quite a few times, so I froze his corps in my iced filled fridge. He broke my heart, so I cut out his frozen one and shattered it to pieces. He stole my virginity, so I cut off his penis and ate it. He mentally tore me apart, so I physically tore him apart. He drained every bit of happiness from me, so I sucked every bit of blood from him, enjoying every drop. Revenge is sweet and blood is bitter.

I knew he'd wake up sooner or later. He's immortal. Killing him was the hardest man I've killed. Yet he and Alfred were the people I've most wanted to kill. Killing him was against the force of nature, like stopping the snow from falling. This man made me the man I am today. This man was General Winter.

There was a time before I was like this and General Winter didn't bother me too much—when I was still innocent.

* * *

One winter my sisters and I were playing in the fluffy white snow. I crouched down to make a snow ball. I could feel the cold snow through my dark brown gloves. The wind brushed my pale blond hear and light brown scarf, making it fly behind me. My violet eyes were fixed on the snow ball while I had the most adorable smile on my face.

I stood up to throw the snow at someone. But before I could, Katyusha throw one at me. She was running after Natalya who was running towards me. "Nii-san!" She said hiding behind me. "Save me from Kat!"

So I through the snow ball at Kat. She closed her eyes and shielded her face as an instinct. She ran a little left to gather some snow. I through more at her and so did Natalia. Kat through a giant ball of snow but missed. She ran into the trees and we ran after her.

I caught up to Kat and pounced on her. We fell in the wet snow. "Aww! Ivan that hurts!" She whined. "No one lies under Nii-san but me." Said Nat in a firm, scary voice. "Huh? Why?" I asked, getting off her. "No one goes near my Nii-san but me." Was all she replied. I never understood why she got like that.

Natalia gathered more snow and through it. But this time it landed on a huge spirit like man. It was General Winter. He visits us every year. He hovers above the ground, has very pale, blond hair and a moustache.

My heart sank when I saw him. We were all kind of scared of him. "Hello children." He said with a creepy, mysterious voice. "I see you like playing with the snow I created."

"Not you again." Said Natalya.

"Don't be rude, Nat." Said Katyusha. "Hi General Winter. Thanks for the snow."

"Ha ha ha. Aren't all just adorable? Especially you, Ivan." He said looking at me. "Well, I'm off to explore the woods. Be good now."

Natalia walked closer towards Kat and I. "He scares me." I whined.

"I don't like him either but we'll have to live with him until spring." Kat said then sighed. "Who cares? Let's play hide and go seek. You count, Nii-san."

"Uh, OK." So I crouched down in front of a tree, closed my eyes and started counting. I heard my sister run off to hide.

When I got to 10, I stood up and wondered were they would be. _One of them's probably hiding in the house_ I thought. On the way I saw a maze made out of bricks. I thought they might be in there so I searched. It was a small maze covered in snow. I've been in it so many times I knew how to get to the centre of it. My sisters and I are poor so when we weren't doing chores, we found our own activities out side.

I searched every corner of the maze I came across. I came to a dead end. _That's strange_, I thought. _I don't remember that being there. Oh well. _But suddenly I felt something grab my ankles. Cold hands, almost as pail as the snow dragged me down. I screamed loudly and my heart beat fast.

I found myself in a huge, dark, empty factory. It wasn't as cold as outside but still pretty cold. Something about it didn't feel right. "Do you like it Ivan?" I turned around and saw General Winter hovering with a wide smile. I knew it was him. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Tino's toy shop factory—between the hills of Russia and Finland. I hope you like it because you'll be working there every winter."

"No~!" I whined. "Bring me back to Moscow!"

"Why would I? Now I have an adorable little servant. Why don't you put this on?" He handed me a maid dress and collar. "I'm going to tell your family, you're working for me now. Do as I say or I'll punish you hard. And that includes not telling the others this is forced. Got that?"

I gulped and nod slowly. General Winter disappeared leaving behind tiny snow flakes. So I got changed in a corner. When I took my clothes off, I felt so exposed in the large workshop. I put my long socks, shoes, undergarment, hat and collar on. I didn't understand what it meant. All I knew was I wanted to go home.

As soon as I got changed I searched for an exit. I ran to a door and tried to open it but it was locked. I tried the windows but so were they. Winter had obviously thought this all through. "What are you doing Ivan?" Winter gave me a shock when he sore my trying to open the last window.

"Um..."

"I made sure you definitely couldn't escape. Come Ivan. It's time for dinner." He opened the once locked door and brought me to a small kitchen. He took out a loaf of bread and gave it to me. "Here, eat it." He said. So I did. Winter watched me with a creepy smile. I pretended not to notice.

"You know your sisters?"

"Y-yeah..."

"That girl with the pretty bow—what's her name?"

"Natalya."

"Yes, Natalya. She kicked me just because I said she l said she looked ugly."

"What? But she's really nice. You just don't know her."

"You have no right to talk back to me, or I'll whip you!" I was silent. My heart sank a little. Then I ate the rest of the bread, looking away so I couldn't see Winter's smile.

When I finished, I wiped the crumbs off my mouth. "I'll take you to your bed now."

I knew it way was too early for that. It was only about 7:00 O'clock. But I didn't want to risk telling him. He took me to another room with a wooden bed, no mattress or pillow and only a sheet. "This is your bed, Ivan. If you try to escape the factory, I'll find you and you'll be sorry. Good night. You'll start work in the morning." With that he left the room.

I lay in bed. I was used to being in a warm bed and our parents tucking us in. Katyusha and I used to talk nonstop about what ever came to our mind and Natalia kept telling us to shut up. Once Natalia hugged me before we dozed off. Then Katyusha joined. It was sweet.

I cried quietly at the thought. I didn't want Winter to hear me. I really didn't like this. Not one bit. On top of that my imagination played tricks on me. I felt like I was surrounded by ghosts and monsters. There were shadow monsters on the war, a monkey swinging on the light above me, a fat goblin behind me and skeletons in my bed. I thought I wouldn't sleep. I wanted this to all go away. I wanted to go home.


End file.
